Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey
Kingdom Hearts III: Aqua's Journey is a spin-off game that involves Aqua, one the original Keyblade Masters is in her epic quest to find Sora to save her friends, Terra and Ventus (Ven). It will parallel with Sora's adventures with Inuyasha and his group. She, along with her friends, new and old (Marco Bellies, Suki Higurashi, Ansem the Wise, T-Bone, Razor, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Camilla, Rizzo, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and many others) as they explore some worlds that Sora and the gang went to like the Pride Lands and some new ones that Sora never been to like Witch Mountain. They're also trying to stop Mephiles (The Heartless Emperor) and Dr. Vixerion from getting to destroying Sora's Group and hers and they recruited new villains like Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, Don Karnage, Ratigan, Saluk, and others. Characters Main characters *1. Aqua - She's one of the main protagonists of the story. She's was introduced in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep *2. Ansem The Wise - *3. Marco Bellies - A young white Jellie Bear cub (Later turned Adult) who was separated from his family by his evil enemy and supposed deceased mutanted great-grand uncle, Lord Dr. Nightmare. He's very valiant when it comes to defeat Heartless. He tries to avoid contact with Sora's group, mostly from Miroku, who've he knew very well and his habits towards women are very lecherous. He's pretty useful when he use his supreme senses of smell, hearing and sight and runs away in a instant. At first, he had feelings for Aqua but changed when Suki Higurashi saved him from Don Karnage in Cape Suzette when Nightmare temporarily took his abilities away. He's also one of Aqua's old friends. *4. Suki Higurashi - A young girl who travel in time to stop Emperor Mephiles and save her parents, Inuyasha and Kagome. She resembles her future mother but with white streaks going through her black hair. She also has a somewhat insane personality, similar to that of Izzy's from Total Drama Island. She also falls in love with Marco Bellies *5. Ventus (Ven) - One of Aqua's old colleagues *6. Roxas - *7. Xion - Now resurrected by Mephiles, she was originally going to destroy Sora but a bump on the head during the fight against Dagnino cause her to revert to her sweet personality. *8. Namine - Major characters *1. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - The teenage daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, one the main antagonists of Sora's side of the story. She appeared in Olympus Coliseum where she aided the group by fighting against some of Mephiles' cronies; Judge Doom and his weasel Toon Patrol, Morgana, Shere Khan (from the Man-Jungle) and the now resurrected Scar (from the Pride Lands). She also aided Aqua and her group when fighting Chase Young in Xiaolin Temple, Plankton in Bikini Bottom, and ultimately her father in the final battle *2. Bugs Bunny - *3. SpongeBob Sqaurepants - *4. Naruto Uzumaki - *5. Batty Koda - *6. Dave Felis - *7. L - A mysterious member of Marco and Nightmare's species Main Antagonists *1. Emperor Mephiles - *2. Lord Dr. Nightmare - The evil mutated great-grand uncle of Marco Bellies and his mortal enemy. 40,000 yrs (merely 40 in his homeworld's time) prior to the Kingdom Hearts series, he was said to be killed in a chemical explosion but he survived it anyway. He's cruel, sadistic and a bully. He's the one responsible for sending Marco to the Realm of Darkness but he was temporarily defeated by Marco with help from Aqua and Ansem. He has a slight rivalry to Mephiles because they're looking for the same person, Sora and usually tells the villains to rebel from Mephiles and join him in his Nightmare Regime. He also knows that his brothers' son (Jellie Bellies, Marco's grandfather) and his family are looking for Marco with the help of Sora and the gang. Major Antagonists Minor characters Worlds Worlds that's included in Kingdom Hearts 3 *1. Radiant Garden: *2. Man-Jungle: *3. Olympus Colisuem: *4. Alantica: *5. Treasure Kingdom *6. City of Heroes: *7. Land of Dragons: *8. Pride Lands: *9. New Orleans *10. Bear Mountain: *11. FernGully: *12. Prydain: *13. Camelot: *14. Noah's Ark: *15. Russian Palace: Exclusive worlds *1. Cape Suzette- (Talespin) *2. Soul Society- (Bleach) *3. Magical Underground- (American Dragon:Jake Long) *4. Witch Mountain *5.' Kingdom of the Sun'- (The Emperor's New Groove) *6. TodayLand- (Meet The Robinsons) *7. PageMaster Library - (The Pagemaster) *8. Land of Wuz *9. Warner Bros. Studio- (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toons/Animaniacs) *10. Mammoth Studios- (Cats Don't Dance) *11. El Dorado- (The Road to El Dorado) *12. 'Bikini Bottom '- (SpongeBob SquarePants) *13. 'Hidden Kingdom - '(Hero: 108) *14. 'Alaskan Wilderness '(Balto) *15. 'Far Far Away '(Shrek 2) *16. 'Musicland '(Fantasia ''and Fantasia 2000) Keyblades *Marco: World Transformations Voice Cast Spoilers/and or plots '''After Aqua and Ansem encountered Marco who was separated from his family by the Evil Lord Dr. Nightmare, an old enemy from his home-world, Marco talked to them about Sora is going to save them, but Lord Dr. Nightmare found them and battled them relentlessly until he'd accidentally opened a portal to Hollow Bastion with one of his skeletal hands and Marco, Aqua and Ansem landed in Hollow Bastion with no trace of Nightmare anywhere and encountered Phineas and Ferb building their Gummi Ship to go to various worlds. "Hey, Marco who are you're new friends of yours" ' Summons/and or D-Links (Dimension Links) #Marahute #Goliath #Chicken Little #Good Fairy #Aisling #The Beast #Zack Fair #Army of the Dead #Genie #King Mickey (Fantasia version) #Donald Duck (Donald in Mathmagicland version) #José Carioca #Panchito #Goofy (Saludos Amigos version) #Chip 'n Dale (Rescue Rangers version) #Pocahontas #Esmeralda #Tinker Bell #Tiana (Aqua's D-Link) #Alice #Snow White #Cinderella #Aurora #Kida #Romeo & Juliet (Marco and Suki's D-Links) #Rhino The Hamster (Marco and Suki's D-Link) #Thief #Stitch (Experiment 626) (Ven's D-Link) #Baloo (''Talespin ''version) #Yakko, Wakko & Dot #Dodger (Suki's D-Link) #Chanticleer #Red XIII (Marco's D-Link) #Darkwing Duck (Marco's D-Link) #Devon and Cornwall #Roger Rabbit #Robin Hood #Gurgi #Sonic Underground (Sonic, Sonia and Manick) #Queen Aleena #Mario and Luigi #Princess Peach and Daisy #Yoshi #Bugs Bunny #Buster and Babs Bunny #Batty Koda #Toothless Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video games Category:Anime Category:Drama